Darker than Black
by Vividry
Summary: Time to collect what he's came for. That is if he's ready to face the most precarious predator of them all. Even if it's one person. She's still strong enough to do tons of damage.


**A/N:**_ Hopefully this isn't so bad. I know there's probably things I haven't seen because it's late and I am uploading this while I'm cranky and tired. _

_Please give feedback. Enjoy my messy story of Bonkai! _

* * *

**ONE**

_"Seriously Bon Bon? This song is soo two years ago." _

_Bonnie wanted to grab one of the pillows on the sofa and throw it at her. Elena's smirk was only fuming the temptation. _

_"Yea well, I love this song and who doesn't love the classics." Bonnie retaliated. _

_She rolled her eyes as she threw her hands up in surrender. "Aye aye, Captain." _

_Bonnie winked as she skipped and snatched the remote playfully out of Elena's hands. _

_Elena laughed and headed to the kitchen for some drinks. "Just make sure to hide it around Jeremy or he'll have a party in his room."_

Bonnie half smiled, relishing in the memory as she swayed her hips back and forth.

It's already been a month since Kai's return to the living. Even though she enjoyed Christmas and New Year's happily without him, even Bonnie had to admit that she missed those smug attitudes and dirty jokes. Bonnie stilled.

_Me?_ _Miss Kai?_

Bonnie scoffed, grabbing the remote and shutting off the power on the radio, no longer in the mood. "I can't believe that even registered through my brain right now." She thought aloud. _Not like anyone would hear._

Bonnie sighed as sat down in Elena's living room and flipped through one of her favorite books. No, she didn't miss Kai. _Never. _

"Not a chance." Bonnie muttered, before continuing the third chapter.

* * *

"You know instead of thinking about power, you should get laid. From being stuck in the prison world for, I don't know… twenty years?"

Kai watched Damon lazily leaning to his side next to some brown-haired beauty. What was her name again?

_She must've been bestfriends with Bonnie. _

Doesn't matter, Kai thought with a shrug. He didn't make any promises of keeping her friends alive. He was tempted to kill them, now that he thought about it.

_Wonder what face she'll make for me when she finds out I murdered her best friend. _

Kai rubbed his chin, contemplating his plans.

He was in the middle of woods now, in front of the long gone mystic falls border, standing in the midst of a graveyard. Looking down at his yellow _Spongebob_ decorated watch, it read past five.

Kai chuckled humorlessly, cocking his head to one side. "How do you know that I haven't?"

He looked down at the line he created with the wooden stick earlier. Now that Kai sucked up the traveler's spell, he could feel the energy burning through his veins. His palms were twitchy—itching for a fight.

He grinned as Damons's eyes darkened with fury and got a shocked look from the girl.

"What did you do?"

Kai pouted like a sad little puppy, "Did I upset the big bad wolf? As I recalled, you had a thing for this one right here." Kai motioned his fingers in circular motions at her as he continued, "Unless there's another red riding hood that I don't know about."

Damon growled and sprinted with supernatural speed, slamming Kai roughly against the trees. Kai loved pissing Damon off. _What shall I say next to turn those lovely little hairs on his small head white?_

"Oh yeah, about the whole getting laid comment. I never knew necrophilia would be something that I enjoyed." Kai remarked, laughing at the death looks he received.

_God, I love this. _

"Damon, don't-

A sickening crack and Kai was sprawled on the ground.

Elena shook her head in annoyance. "You have got to be kidding.

"We could've asked him for a bargain to bring Bonnie back."

Damon sent a glare in her direction. "If that was the case, how come she's still there, huh?" He grabbed Kai by the collar and dragged his corpse to his car. "The fucker was supposed to die a long time ago."

Elena followed close behind, sighing as Damon put Kai in the trunk of his Chevy Camaro.

"Why are we bringing the body?" Elena asked, on their way into mystic falls street.

Damon grunted and kept his eyes on the road as he spoke. "So we can bring this bastard to Jo. Now that he's dead, we don't have to worry about him being a threat to them anymore."

Elena glanced over her shoulder and at the trunk.

_Hang on Bonnie, we're coming for you this time._

* * *

**_Fourteen days before Kai's return._**

"Nothing like a good scotch to brighten up the mood, huh Bon Bon?" Kai grinned as he walked over to Bonnie, who sat by the fireplace, hair damp and dark caramel skin glistening from the shower she took earlier.

She didn't bother to look up. "Stop calling me that, we're not friends. Also, I would never drink around you."

Kai stumbled back, putting his hand to his chest. "My heart can't take any more cuts."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and glanced in his direction. Kai's dark brown hair was messy as if he just woke up from a deep sleep while his short-sleeved shirt was undone, revealing toned abs and a deep v cut. As she looked back up, she caught him grinning ear to ear and licking his lips.

"You know if I wasn't mistaken, I think you was checking me out just now."

Bonnie snorted, standing up and heading towards the stairs. As if I would ever do that.

_Just because you're frozen in age, you're still old enough to be my father. _

Bonnie shivered in disgust. She needed some rest in order to bring Kai back tomorrow.

"Oh, that's right, you're waiting to see that teenage boyfriend of yours. Jerry? Jared? No, Jeremy right?" Kai called out.

Bonnie stilled and turned to glare at him.

"Ruh roh, did I hit a spot?" Kai smirked, drinking a full glass that was offered to her moments ago.

"Yea, I wish I could see Jeremy. Even if he's young just like you, he's way better than you'll ever be. I'm starting to think that you're always going to be the same obnoxious, immature, psychotic, selfish brat." Kai's green eyes darkened.

Bonnie continued.

"Damon killed more than you did; he's done some fucked up shit, yea. But he regretted it in the end and decided to change the love for my best friend. But you?" Bonnie scoffed. "You don't have a heart."

With that, she turned and stalked her way towards Damon's bedroom. Kai was an asshole. Bonnie knew that all ready. Why did she even think about giving him a second chance in the first place? She should've known deep down Kai was permanently stuck that way. You would've thought being in prison alone for twenty years would change a man, but no. Not him.

Too focused on her thoughts, Bonnie didn't hear Kai creep up behind her.

"Want to test that theory?" Kai whispered, a little too closely.

His hot breath on her neck raised the hairs on her arms. Bonnie could see in her peripheral vision Kai's jaw clenched, and the muscle in his arms tightened as he raised them to block her path.

"I want to go to sleep so I can get this spell over with. That way I never have to see you again. Now. Leave. Me. Be." Bonnie bit out each word through clenched teeth.

Kai leaned closer, nuzzling his nose into her hair. Bonnie froze.

"Mmmm, you smell like spring and peppermint. What a pleasant combination. Hopefully, that smart mouth of yours tastes better."

"Keep your hands and your mouth to yourself." Bonnie growled.

"That's a cute sound. Do it yet again for me when I take you in the bedroom, hm?" Bonnie could feel him shaking with laughter.

_Then you leave me no choice. _

Grabbing the pocket knife she carried in her back pocket, she ran it through his chest and ran up the stairs after she heard him grunt and fall on the stairs. She wouldn't look back and see if he were okay. No matter how selfless she was, he was a criminal, and he deserved what was coming.

_He'll be alright. It's just a small cut._

Bonnie bit her lip, hesitating to run back and check on him.

_Ugh. Whatever._

* * *

Damon slammed the door, making Elena yelp in surprise as they stopped for gas. Elena quickly ran up to his side. Touching his arm, she softly asked what was wrong.

"I know I should be happy he's dead, but something's missing." Damon tried to shake it off, but it was still there, clawing at his gut.

Elena shushed him, putting a finger to his mouth before he spoke again. "It's going to be alright, Damon. We'll figure it out."

Damon half-smiled. There was always a solution to her problems. Whether that be erasing him from her memories or losing her emotions to handle herself better. Damon shook his head and headed out the convenience store after buying a bottle of water to calm his nerves.

"Damon?"

Damon looked up at the worried tone in her voice. He glared at the now opened trunk. He cursed under his breath. Empty.

_Where the fuck are you, Kai?_

A little whistle and then the sound of tapping shoes. He didn't have to turn to know it was.

"Last time I heard, putting a corpse into the back of the trunk is considered a crime, although snapping their neck and dragging their body can earn you a couple more years in jail."

Elena headed in his direction before he could interrupt.

"I want to make a deal."

Kai's brows rose, eyes shining with excitement.

"What kind of deal may I ask? Do you wish for me to whisk you away on a black horse in armor? I don't think I could be a white knight. I'm too dark for that." Kai winked as he started closing the distance.

"I want you to bring Bonnie back in return for a favor from you. Just as long as we don't kill anyone." Elena responded carefully, waiting for a response.

Kai was strong now that he had all that power. She knew it would be smart to get on his good side for now.

"I don't know if I could agree to that. I like where she is right now." Kai grinned, watching Damon's reactions.

"Please. We're asking you to do it. It's your world, you know it best. Otherwise, we'll ask another witch."

Elena tried pushing harder this time. He shouldn't say no. Damon told her, there was something about Bonnie; Kai liked.

Kai shook his head.

"Fine then. Since you are doing me a favor, when the time comes for it, she'll be released."

Elena was confused. "Wait-

Kai chuckled darkly as he began to walk away, cutting her off.

_What could I want other than more power?_

"Oh, by the way, before I leave. Tell Jo I said hi, will you?"

With a swat of his hand, Elena was unconscious on the concrete in the middle of the deserted gas station.


End file.
